


A Special Day

by NessxClausfan



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessxClausfan/pseuds/NessxClausfan
Summary: It's Ness and Claus's 6 month dating anniversary and Claus is nervous about this day. Little did he know that there was nothing to worry about.





	A Special Day

"What am I going to do Lucas?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he watched his brother pace back and forth. Honestly his brother was being ridiculous about this whole situation. The situation in question was that tomorrow was Ness and Claus's 6 month anniversary of them dating and Ness had suggested that they celebrate it. So what was the problem? Well anniversary's meant celebration and with that usually comes with gifts and Claus was not good at that sort of thing.

"Claus, you seriously need to calm down. Ness isn't going to hate you if you slip up or do something wrong." Lucas said hoping to get through to his brother. Whenever Claus got this nervous it was always hard to snap him out of it. The last time he got this nervous was the day he confessed his love to Ness. Yes that's right, Claus was the one who confessed to Ness, much to everyone's surprise. On that day Claus wouldn't eat, was restless, would mumble things to himself and was completely out of reality. However the moment Ness said he loved Claus back all of that magically disappeared.

Claus stopped pacing and stared at Lucas with a serious look on his face. "I know that it's just that I don't want to embarrass myself."

"So what if you embarrass yourself? Remember the accident that happened last week?"

Claus knew exactly what he was talking about. About a week ago he had stayed over at Ness's house for the night and in the morning Ness wanted to be nice and tried to cook him breakfast. Emphasis on tried. Ness had no idea how to cook and he had somehow set the Kitchen on fire. To say the least, Ness's mom was not happy that the Kitchen burned down. Though she didn't yell at Ness she did say that he had to take cooking lessons. It was a good thing that Ness's dad makes a lot of money because the damage cost was high. Ness was so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at Claus for the rest of the day.

"Okay, you got me there. It's just that tomorrow is very important and I don't know how to be romantic, only Ness does. I mean he gives me flowers, chocolate and says cheesy pick up lines. Since it's an anniversary, I need to make sure to give him a gift. Not just any gift, but a special one and I have no idea what to get him."

Lucas nodded his head. "True, you are very dense when it comes to these sort of things."

"Hey I am not dense! I'm just not good at this sort of thing. What about you and Ninten? I don't see either of you two being romantic like Ness. As a matter of fact, you two haven't even got each other a single gift."

"Not all couples are like that Claus. Giving gifts isn't required it just means that they really care. If your really nervous why not ask dad for advice?"

"Are you kidding me? First of all a guy doesn't like all of the things girls do. Second, you know dad doesn't really like Ness because he thinks that I can do better. I mean Ness is a hero who defeated an evil cosmetic alien capable of destroying entire universes and stopped a war at the same time. If that doesn't make him great then I don't know what does. Besides Ness is a lot better then Ninten and dad accepted him right away."

Lucas scowled. "Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that. Ninten saved the world too you know! Not to mention, you're not perfect either, mister I want to avenge mom, leaves his family behind like a jerk, gets killed and brought back to life by the enemy and brainwashed to help him."

Claus sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I just don't know what his is fucking problem is with my boyfriend! Why do you think that I moved away from Tazmily Village when I turned 18 and into this spare house that Ness had bought? I mean he said this place was a wreck when he bought it and it must have cost him a lot of money to repair it, but he did it for me."

Lucas frowned. "Actually Claus, I've been lying to you to. I know why dad hates Ness and it's all my fault. I didn't think it would have mattered, but it seemed that it did."

"Why what did you tell him?" Claus asked.

Lucas turned his head away from Claus and sighed. "I told him that Ness and Porky were best friends as kids and even after everything he did Ness couldn't bring himself to hate him. Dad wasn't happy that Ness was friends with a monster and didn't hate him for taking mom away from us."

"Lucas."

Tears started falling from Lucas's eyes. "I'm sorry Claus I shouldn't have said that! Please come back home I'm sure that once dad gets to know how kind he is, he'll change his mind."

"I'm not going back Lucas, not after the mean stuff he said about Ness. Besides, Ness spent a lot of money on this house and I won't throw all of that away."

"What kind of stuff did he say?" Lucas asked.

"I rather not say. Besides I'm happy here and I'm closer to Ness. Look dad needs someone and that person is you." Claus looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost dinner time, you should get Ness to teleport you back home. I need to go gift shopping anyway." with that said Claus turned around and walked out.

Claus walked around Twoson looking inside all of the stores trying to find the perfect gift for Ness. So far he hasn't found anything yet and if he couldn't then he would simply move on to the next city. _"There's got to be something around here that I can get Ness. I wish he would have given me more time to prepare for this day so I would have more time. Well it's a good thing Ness taught me how to use PSI Teleport otherwise this would take me forever. Hmm, Fourside is the largest city in Eagleland, maybe I should try there."_ He was about to leave when something caught his eye. He immediately ran over and picked it up. _"Yes this is perfect, I just need to make a few adjustments and it will be perfect!"_

Well today was the day. It was officially the 6 month anniversary since Claus and Ness started dating. To say that Claus wasn't nervous would be a lie. He started walking over to Ness's house ready to start their day together. Upon arriving he noticed that Ness was outside waiting for him.

"Hey Ness."

Ness smiled and walked up to Claus. "Hi Claus, how are you today?" he asked before wrapping his arms around Claus and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Claus wrapped his arms around Ness and kissed him back doing it longer then he did. "Fine and you?"

"Never better. So are you ready to celebrate our anniversary?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yep, so what do you want to do first?"

"There's one place of many that I want to show you. Come on it's right nearby." Ness said as he grabbed Claus's metal hand and started running toward Onett.

"Whoa Ness, slow down!" Claus said as he started running in order to keep up with him.

Ness ran until he came across a large fence that had big sign in front of it. On the fence itself were signs that read 'keep out' and 'no entry'. The sign itself simply said 'Giant Step'.

"Uh Ness, are you sure we're allowed here?"

"I am. Now what I want to show you is inside. Come on." Ness said as he walked over and opened the gate.

Claus followed Ness as they started traveling through the cave. After a while of walking they came across a hole in a wall that had light shining through it. When they entered they ended up right back outside on top of the mountain. Claus's eyes widened at what he saw. Right on the ground was a giant footprint that was deep as it was big.

"Welcome to Giant Step the first of the 8 My Sanctuary's. This is one of the places where I absorbed the power of the Earth. I rightfully earned this place and I sometimes come here to relax when I feel stressed."

"Wow Ness, this place is amazing. So wait there are 7 other My Sanctuary's out there?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yep. There's Lilliput Steps, Milky Well, Rainy Circle, Magnet Hill, Pink Cloud, Lumine Hall and Fire Spring. These places are very dear to me. You're the first person I've shown this place to, not even Paula has been here."

"Wow. It's strange, but the moment I entered here I immediately felt relaxed like all of my troubles were washed away."

"That's because of the power this place holds. It heals you while making you feel relaxed. So do you want to see the other 7 locations?"

Claus nodded. "Yeah I would love to see them."

Ness took Claus's hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said as he once again started running again while dragging Claus with him.

Ness had spent the next hour showing Claus all of the other My Sanctuary locations. The one that interested Claus the most was Rainy Circle. The place that was raining that was magically coming out of nowhere. After visiting Fire Spring the two of them went to Summers and visited the beach where they started relaxing on a beach chair.

"Hey Claus, can I ask you something?" Ness asked as he was laying on the beach chair with his head on Claus's chest.

Claus smiled as he bent his head down to kiss Ness's forehead. "Yes, what is it?"

"Did something happen between you and Lucas? Because when he came to me to take him home he seemed really sad."

Claus's smiled faded as he sighed. "He tried to get me to come back to Tazmily Village."

"Oh, you're not going back are you?"

Claus rolled his eyes. "Fuck no. After those mean things my father said to you there's no way in hell I'm ever going back there. Also I found out why my dad hates you so much."

"Really? So why does he hate me so much?"

"Lucas told him about you and Porky being friends and you unable to bring yourself to hate him for everything he's done."

"Why would Lucas tell him knowing full well how your father feels about him?"

"He didn't think that dad would take his anger out on you. But let's not think about him, let's focus on us."

"Alright. So are you ready to go back or do you want to stay here longer?" Ness asked.

"I like relaxing here with you so let's relax here until it's dinner time. Your mother is making dinner right?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah, but before that I got a gift for you. I actually have it in my backpack." he said as he patted his backpack that was right beside them.

"Well my gift is back at my place. We'll open them together."

Ness smiled. "Of course. For now let's just take a quick nap." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Sure thing." Claus said as he closed his eyes as well.

After a couple hours of sleeping the two of them started to head back to Claus's house. Upon arriving Claus began to get nervous again. He started to worry if the gift he got Ness was even good at all. What if Ness didn't want it? Or perhaps didn't like it? Claus shook his head. No he couldn't think like that. He was certain that Ness would love it. After all it did take him hours to modify it himself. Upon entering the house Claus walked over to his bed and picked up the gift that was sitting on it before walking over to Ness who was pulling his gift for Claus out of his backpack.

Ness handed Claus his present while Claus handed Ness his.

"Are you ready?" Ness asked.

Claus nodded his head. "Sure am." with that said both of them started unwrapping each others gifts.

Ness was the first to open his. Inside was a new hat that was exactly like his old one except that sewed on the front of the cap was a heart with N+C in the middle of it. "Aw thanks Claus." Ness said as he placed the cap on his head.

"Well I figured that since your old one got burned in the Kitchen fire I thought you could use a new one. It's the same as your old one, but I just sewed the first letter of our names on it."

"Yeah, that's the last time I use my hat as a fan to try to put a fire out. I really do love it Claus."

"Well I'm glad that you do."

When Claus opened his gift inside was a Sunflower necklace with a picture of him and Ness in the middle of it.

"I know that you love Sunflowers so I got one and placed a picture of us inside of it. I hope it's not to girly."

Claus shook his head as he placed it around his neck. "It's perfect. Thank you so much Ness." he said before grabbing Ness and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Your welcome." Ness said before kissing him back.


End file.
